From the dawn of recorded history many substances have been used for the purpose of sexual enhancement. Some of these have known success and their reputations have been passed down through the millennia. Even though none of these substances have survived the rigors of scientific scrutiny the pursuit for an aphrodisiac continues. As long as humans place value on optimal sexual functioning, there will be a demand for sex-enhancing drugs.